


Be My Love

by axolotlNerd



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band), Skyhill (Band), Starbomb (Band), The Northern Hues (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Happy Ending, I just realized it's the oneshots that end happily, Sex (mentioned), Short, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlNerd
Summary: On a bored night, you end up having a drink with Dan. Needless to say, things got a little out of hand.





	Be My Love

It took a _lot_  of convincing to get Dan to drink. You’d gotten bored at home, and after finding a bottle of Vodka in the back of your freezer, you decided you’d go to where you might be able to find someone to drink with; The Grump Space.

And when you got there, there was no one but Dan, tiredly scribbling words on a piece of paper. He had an odd method of writing songs sometimes. There’d be days he just wrote down words, hoping something would give him a good idea or make him laugh or _something._  

You jokingly offered that maybe a drink would help him. He’d been so tense ever since starting to record the YouTube Red show, you couldn’t help but worry for him. Maybe a drink would calm him down just a bit?

And stunningly, he took it. He pushed the his paper to the side, saying something about how he was overworked. 

You’d both passed the drink back and forth for a while, but as you tried to recall them, the memories got blurred. You couldn’t remember when you’d left, or even why in the first place. But context was a killer. 

At that very moment, you were laying in his bed. Completely naked. And so was he. You must have taken an Uber to his house, because neither of you were dumb enough to drive drunk. 

And after that? There were small… Spots. A soft touch to your lips. A sucking bite to the side of your neck. A gripping hand to your hips. 

And you could have sworn someone said “I love you”. 

But no. You swore you wouldn’t let this happen, because Dan was your friend. He was your _friend,_  damn it, nothing more. But now you were staring at his sleeping face, wondering how content he’d be when he woke up. Would he be okay that this happened? What if he hated you for letting it? What if he kicked you out when he woke up because he thought you were friends?

There was a thought in you, telling you that wouldn’t happen, but all the others blocked it out. You couldn’t help but stare at Dan for a moment longer, looking at his hair splayed out on his silk pillow cases, watching as he breathed in the morning light. 

You sighed, shaking off the thought. You needed to leave. You quickly got out of bed, careful not to wake Dan as you silently got dressed and, leaving no trace that you were even there, left.

* * *

_> Are you there?_  
_> Can you please answer me?_  
 _ > I’m worried please just pick up the phone_  
 _ > You haven’t talked to any of us in a week _  
 _ > I’m sorry_

Dan kept texting you over the week. And you wanted to answer. You really did. But every time you picked up the phone and looked at the texts, words failed you. You didn’t know how to explain that you wished you’d been sober because anything you might have said that night was probably true. You didn’t know how to tell him that you were sorry for betraying his friendship like that. You just couldn’t. 

_> I’m coming over_

The text was so sudden that you thought you dreamed it. There had been nothing from him all day, and you’d been considering just moving to Europe to get away from the embarrassment and guilt you felt. 

But then that text came in. You wanted to object, tell him not to because what you’d done was not okay and he shouldn’t forgive you and you shouldn’t give him the chance to.

Still, the words wouldn’t come to you right. And 15 minutes later, there was a soft knock on your door. Maybe if you acted like you just didn’t exist for a while he’d leave?

No, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. So you nervously opened the door, looking at your feet as you did. Staring at Dan’s tennis shoes and just wondering what he was thinking. Because he didn’t say anything. 

Softly, just as everything he did, he stepped forwards and and wrapped his arms around you. You were startled, but hugged him back. He spoke. 

“Jesus, you scared the shit out of me, you know.” He said. You stuttered for a moment before hugging him tightly. “I- You know we have to talk about this, right? I don’t want to stress you out or anything, but just-”

You pulled away, looking up at Dan’s face. Again, you tried to say something, but words failed you. Dan spoke for you. 

“I know we were both drunk, but… Okay, just promise you won’t freak out, okay?” He said. “I think I would have done that sober, too.” 

You stood there, speechless as he looked at his feet. You knew you had to say something, so with force, you pushed the words out.

“I think so too.”

At that, he looked up at you through his eyelashes. He looked up, and at that you wondered what he saw when he looked at you.

Slowly, he reached his hand to innocently hold your waist. You leaned into the touch, relishing the feeling of him holding you. His other hand held your cheek as he quietly whispered. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

You moved forward, initiating the kiss. You felt Dan melt into it almost immediately, his hand wrapping around you and pulling you into him. You did the same, feeling him envelope you entirely. His lips moved with yours, in sync and making your heart pound with happiness. 

Eventually, when you both had to breathe, You looked up at his with a smile as he rested his forehead on you. 

“Can… Can we, like, make this a thing? Because I- I think I love you?” He sounded so unsure of himself that you couldn’t help but smile. 

“I think I love you too, Danny.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on the axolotlnerd tumblr, where I take requests for shorter writings! Come join us, we have fun!


End file.
